


Seduction

by ddalgimilkeubbang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgimilkeubbang/pseuds/ddalgimilkeubbang





	Seduction

斜挂在落地玻璃窗前的棕色帘子被轻轻垂下，房里的主光源被厚重的帘幕吞没，昏暗的房内只留下一盏夜灯。暖黄色的灯光打在男人的有些皱褶白衬衫上，他松了松领口处打得整齐的黑色领带，却没有预期般把它解开，而是任由它松垮垮地挂在敞开的领口前。

 

他一步一步缓缓走向坐在床边的男人，一手揪起他的衣领，一手环着他的腰，托着差点失重的人。男人的薄唇与其相贴，舌尖舔过他的唇线后灵巧地撬开对方的唇齿，随后默契地配合着对方交换了一个缱绻的吻。

 

“姜秘书今天表现特别好，给你的奖励。”

 

“邕总也辛苦了。”  
他邪魅地勾起嘴角，手臂绕过邕圣祐的肩膀，带着他转身就往身后柔软的大床跌。一边手肘撑在床褥上，他用拇指擦过他左颊上的星座痣，眼眸里尽是独属男人发情时带着宠溺的占有欲。  
“圣祐哥在今天的会议上特别迷人。”  
一吻落在三颗痣间。  
“认真的男人最帅这句话果然没有错。”

 

“所以你是说我平时不帅吗？还是你连公司新来的office boy认真跑腿时也觉得帅？”  
邕圣祐曲起膝盖顶上他的腿间，灼热的温度隔了两层西装布依然传到了他的皮肤上。  
“那么快就想要了吗我们尼尔？”

 

“谁叫哥你那么香，连呼吸都像是在诱惑我。”  
姜丹尼尔舔过邕圣祐的鼻尖后他轻轻啃了一口，随后停留在他的喉结上缓缓吮吸。  
“说话的时候稳重坚定的声音那么好听，叫起来却那么迷离那么欲。”  
“人前像精明的家猫，在我面前时却是一只不听教的野猫。”

 

“你不也是吗小秘书？人前像家犬，在我面前是一只豺狼。现在还是发情的那种。”  
邕圣祐双手攀上姜丹尼尔的脖颈后往下带，把他们俩之间的距离拉近一截，仰头吻上他的唇，在姜丹尼尔迅速夺回主权后又是一场缠绵的碾转厮磨，津液汇成一条透明的小溪透过嘴角的缝隙流出落到床上，缺氧而分开时拉出的银丝是两人唇舌纠缠得多激烈的证明。

 

“现在的你不也还是个发情的野猫”  
姜丹尼尔熟练地解开邕圣祐的纽扣，平日藏在衬衫下那片白皙的肌肤尽收眼底。他含住邕圣祐胸前的红缨细细地舔弄，粗糙的舌苔与敏感的乳尖摩挲，邕圣祐弓着身子发出了舒服的闷哼。  
“不过只有我能看。”

 

“难道你现在这幅样子被别的男人看过？”  
邕圣祐明知道自己是他的第一次嘴子还是皮，非要搞得姜丹尼尔想把他操得说不出话来才甘愿。

 

“哥想我把你操哭才快乐吗？”  
他挑了挑眉。  
“还要哭得说不出话那种。”

 

明明只和自己差了一年，年下恋人体力和自己却是天壤之别，看这样子今天他们能在房里折腾到明早日出。明天中午还有董事会议要开，现在连日都还没落，邕圣祐怕自  
己明天连床也下不了，他选择在适合的时候闭嘴，毕竟以姜丹尼尔的持久力，说到做到。  
“你别，我闭嘴。明天中午还有董事会议，今天限量，三次是maximum.”

 

姜丹尼尔解开邕圣祐的皮带，褪去裤子后隔着内裤揉捏着他腿间渐渐硬起的那团。  
“哥可别等下求着要我继续干你。”

 

这么一提邕圣祐忽然想起应酬被下药的时候他在房里求着姜丹尼尔不要停下来的那晚，药似乎下得有点重，第二天醒来他完全断片，据姜丹尼尔的供词，他们那晚总共做了五次。  
“那次是被下了药，不一样。还有…不要隔着内裤…”

 

姜丹尼尔褪下自己下半身的衣物，把邕圣祐扯起来变成两人对坐的姿势，被前液打湿的内裤被褪下后抛在地板上。邕圣祐跨坐在他大腿上，姜丹尼尔把两人的硬挺放在一起后开始了手上的动作，邕圣祐的下巴随着他手上的频率往上扬，露出颈根时姜丹尼尔就在那儿落下零零碎碎的吻。  
“颈上别留印子，明天只有圆领衬衫。”

 

“知道了，反正衣服是我给你准备的。”  
邕圣祐因为收购一家酒店的事这个月来忙得头都大了，刚刚下午和对方作最后商议时姜丹尼尔看双方情况良好，原本对方一直对峙不下现在也乖乖签了合约，订了一家豪华酒店，提早回家给他和自己收拾了一套衣服，当做给恋人庆功。

 

“尼…尼尔…我快了…”  
小腹在姜丹尼尔加速的撸动下不断收紧，脑袋一片空白后浊白的液体沾满了姜丹尼尔的腹肌，欺前去紧紧地搂住姜丹尼尔，把下巴枕在他的肩膀上时姜丹尼尔把手伸到床头够了一只膏状管子，往手指上挤出冰凉的膏体后探入后穴。

 

“哥有点紧呢…放松些。”  
穴口仅能容纳一指的宽度，姜丹尼尔吻着邕圣祐的的眉心，柔软的唇瓣像钥匙一样渐渐解开紧锁的眉头，他手上的动作没有停下，温柔地按压着搅动着，直到后穴开始松软才加入二指加重了力度开拓着他的后庭。细密的汗珠从邕圣祐的额头渗出，打湿了他的刘海，适应了手指的闯入后眼角渐渐发红，他嗓子开始沙哑，在他耳边轻轻吐出“可以了”。

 

姜丹尼尔抽出手指后空虚感席卷而来，他找上了姜丹尼尔的唇咬着吻了上去，吮着他的下唇的同时姜丹尼尔把他托起来，撕开保险套包装戴上后扶着自己的柱身把硬挺挤入穴口。即使做足了扩张，穴口被撑开的那刻还是因姜丹尼尔优越的形状迎来了撕裂一样的疼痛感，生理泪水夺眶而出床单也被他抓出了皱褶。

 

姜丹尼尔掐着邕圣祐的腰试图让他放松些，他也配合着用深呼吸，多年来的默契让他很快就把姜丹尼尔全根没入自己的体内，姜丹尼尔擦掉他脸上的泪痕后缓缓抽动着。

 

邕圣祐刚才泄了一次过后体力开始下降，因为收购的事情差不多三十个小时没合眼的邕圣祐掉了眼泪过后双眼发肿，半趴在姜丹尼尔的胸膛上闭着眼睛打算歇一歇，伏在他身上任他操弄。

 

“哥，看着我。”  
姜丹尼尔喜欢看着邕圣祐的脸，尤其是在床上的时候，因为他特别喜欢扑朔迷离的眼神，喜欢别人永远看不见的邕圣祐的表情，喜欢独属他姜丹尼尔的邕圣祐的面貌。

 

困意直袭脑袋，眼睛快睁不开来的邕圣祐没空搭理也不想搭理，直到姜丹尼尔增快抽送的速度蹭过前列腺的时候酥麻的快感传遍全身令他不得不睁开眼睛，毫无意识下娇嗔从嘴里逃出。  
“啊…哈…尼尔…”

 

“看来我找到哥的敏感点了呢。”  
他掐着邕圣祐的下巴对上他因开始变得氤氲的双目。此刻的邕圣祐的脸颊和耳根染上情欲的红，双目也变得越发迷离，眼里的水气像一层薄薄的云雾一样染上变得浑浊的乌瞳，话语也被姜丹尼尔身下的动作撞成碎片，腿间原本软下去的又昂起了头。

 

“尼尔…啊…帮我…前啊…前面…难受…”  
他扭着身子试着用滚烫的下身摩挲他的腹肌，随后姜丹尼尔就把大手覆在上面逗弄。带着茧子的手加上熟练地技巧，配着身后不断加快的抽送，前后夹攻的快感让邕圣祐脑袋里的弦一根一根地断，揽着他的脖颈不断向他索吻，让他把自己被撞碎的呻吟吞入腹中。

 

“唔…唔…”  
被封住唇的邕圣祐说不出话，但姜丹尼尔清楚他想要表达什么，使坏扯开还悬在他颈上的领带绑住了柱身前端。  
“哥得等我一起。”

 

“操…放啊…放开…”  
被束着的柱身肿得发紫，一颤一颤地跳动着，像下一秒就要炸掉一样。邕圣祐被情欲支配，脏话骂出来也软成一滩水，在姜丹尼尔耳里和催情剂无异。

 

“现在在操哥的好像是我呢。”  
姜丹尼尔再次踩下油门，邕圣祐除了嗯嗯啊啊基本上连一个完整的句子也拼不出来，想说的话没凑成一个短语思绪就被身下的撞击打散，他干脆闭嘴咬上姜丹尼尔的肩膀来发泄自己的不满。

 

穴肉被来回的进出磨得透红，姜丹尼尔进得很深，几乎全根抽出后再重重地往内刺，每一次都顶到了最深处，惹得邕圣祐越来越想射却又释放不出来，无力的双手像猫一样爪着姜丹尼尔的后背，指甲划过的皮肤留下了红痕。他趁姜丹尼尔不注意想要解开领带却被他眼尖地发现，被姜丹尼尔擒住了手往身后绕。被束缚的硬挺越发肿胀，邕圣祐用哑掉的嗓子哭着恳求姜丹尼尔。

 

“呜…让我啊…让我射…呜…难受…”  
平时对邕圣祐唯命是从的姜丹尼尔却在床上没那么容易妥协，该死的征服欲总是想要看邕圣祐对自己服软讨好才肯应允他的要求。  
“那你说说一些能让我答应你的话。”

 

为势所逼，邕圣祐若不是觉得自己下一秒真的憋得快炸开才不会耻着说出那些荤话。  
“尼…尼尔爸爸啊…让我射…”

 

姜丹尼尔使坏成功，把手带到解开领结的那根带子上，眯着眼眉梢一提，就是不拉开。  
“还有呢？我操得你舒服吗，嗯？”

 

“舒服…最爱就啊…就是尼尔的大肉棒…”  
邕圣祐已经不想再想面子这回事，反正在他面前早就丢光了。

 

“爽吗？还想要吗？”  
姜丹尼尔把手指伸往股沟上方游走，阵阵酥麻让邕圣祐涨得更难受。

 

“爽啊…呜不要了…我要射…”

 

“哦？真的不要？”  
姜丹尼尔把另一只手放往束紧领带的另一条带子上，轻轻扯了扯作势要系得更紧。

 

“不…我要我要…我只要尼尔呜呜呜…”  
邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔玩弄得脑袋当机，说出来的话和电脑里编程出错的乱码没什么分别。

 

姜丹尼尔听见了让自己满意的话，拉开领带的结，没撸几下邕圣祐就叫着泄了出来。高潮让甬道猛缩，温热的肠液喷在他体内的分身上，姜丹尼尔没把持住随着一起缴械投降。他从邕圣祐体内抽出，把套子拉出来打了个结就往角落的垃圾桶抛，从背后紧紧地搂住邕圣祐。

 

邕圣祐不喜欢两个湿黏的身子相贴的感觉，用手肘轻轻顶了顶他的肋骨示意他别靠那么近。  
“去洗洗。”  
邕圣祐有些顶不住性事后腥臊的味道，见姜丹尼尔不识趣还黏着自己就拉着他到浴室清理。

 

邕圣祐懒得给浴缸防水，推着姜丹尼尔一起进了淋浴间，扭开水龙头任由热水洒在两人的皮肤上。水汽蒸得玻璃槅门变蒙，氤氲的蒸汽里姜丹尼尔修长的手指伸入邕圣祐被水打湿得发丝，覆上他的唇侧着头交换了个深吻的同时姜丹尼尔的下身忽然蓄势待发。

 

邕圣祐感受到顶着自己屁股的滚烫，身子下意识往前缩了缩。  
“姜丹尼尔你是流氓吗？”

 

==完==（？）

后续看缘分


End file.
